


You Appear

by KP100



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP100/pseuds/KP100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could feel myself slipping, and I was okay with that, but there was one thing left to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Appear

I remembered that day perfectly. It started out normal, Sam Tuck and I met up for lunch at the Nasty Burger, then went and played video games. Just the usual. Then, the sun started to set. That's when it all started.

It was early November, the air outside was brisk and cool. The sun started setting, creating pretty shades of purple, yellow, orange and pink. I was about to leave Sam's place when I felt it. That familiar feeling of ice cold air rising up from my core, through my chest, up my throat and out of my mouth. They both gave me a look then, and I transformed into my secret half. My ghost sense was going nuts, meaning a powerful ghost was near. They knew it too. They pleaded me not to go, to let Val handle it. I refused of course, protecting this town was my responsibility. I took to the sky to find the specter. Suddenly, a powerful force hit me in the back. I fell a few feet, and once I caught myself, turned to find the source.

Vlad. The fruit loop.

He was smirking, but something was off. He had a crazier look to him, his eyes brighter red, his hair was frizzy, and his clothes were all torn up and messy.

He had finally snapped, and I was his target.

He began firing again, his shots well aimed for a crazy person. I threw up a hasty shield, trying to deflect the rays. They came fast and hard, and eventually got through my shield, sending me careening down into the pavement below and creating a giant crater.

I suppose that's when the ironic part started. It had been sprinkling through our (one sided) fight, but as soon as I hit that street it was as if the heavens had let loose and all the angels were weeping. Thunder clashed over head, lightening lit the sky every few seconds. I tried to stand, but failed. Vlad was still shooting at me! I attempted to through up another shield, but the blasts kept it from forming. I was getting weaker by the second. I couldn't breathe, it felt like I had at least one broken rib, two fractured and the others bruised, and those blasts were not helping. I tried yelling up to him to get him to stop- surely he wouldn't attempt to actually kill me- but was too weak to be heard over the storm and his blasts.

Finally, Sam sucked him into the thermos, and came running over to me. As soon as she saw me, she covered her mouth with her hand and dropped to her knees next to me. Did I really look that bad? I couldn't tell, all I felt was numb.

She crawled closer to me, so she was leaning over my face. Her hair hung all in her face, the rain causing it to stick to her, a few tears running down her cheeks. "Danny...Danny..." She started sobbing. I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears, and wiped away a few tears. I could feel myself slipping, and I was okay with it, but there was one more thing I needed to do first. I gently pulled her closer to me, and softly kissed her. I tried to tell her what I'd been holding back for so long now through that one kiss, and she seemed to get the message. After we parted, I whispered "You appear just like a dream to me."

She called Tuck over (he had been giving us that moment), and when he got close enough to see the damage done to me, he had the same reaction as Sam. Except he fought back the tears. I gave them another smile and said "Show them the video." Before submitting to the dark.

Yes, I remember that day well. I remember it because it was the day I died.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I wrote, I was considering writing a sequel and I believe started one but I'm afraid I don't have it saved anymore. Let me know if you want me to continue this.


End file.
